wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Holt
|races = }} The House of Holt (commonly referred to as House Holt) is an aristocratic family that hails from Duskwood. They have fostered both mercenary regiments and trade, their men have fought in several wars, their women have given their gentle souls to the Church of Light and even to this day descendants of it’s earliest settlers remain; ever vigilant, ever proud. History The Holt family is native to the Eastern Kingdoms, having long been a humble but very prominent noble family in the southern region of Stormwind where they preside over the County of Addlewood which is located southeast of the capital just behind Darkshire (Grand Hamlet). Bold, resilient and proud, this family has a very long history of military and church service. Edwin Holt was a gentleman of modest means, having been raised by his grandmother after the death of his parents. He had trained himself with both sword and shield and with every bit of might and effort he managed to make it into the Alliance Military during the War of the Three Hammers, starting off as a private at the age of seventeen and diligently worked his way up the ranks over the years, eventually being Knighted in the year -223 - the founding year of House Holt - only to later reach the rank of Lieutenant Commander before succumbing to his wounds on the battlefield. Ceadde Holt followed his fathers footsteps and he too entered the military at seventeen, later Knighted and eventually reached the rank of Knight-Lieutenant before he was murdered in his tent while away on a mission. Daren Holt did not follow his fathers footsteps, instead turned to the Church and became a Cleric of Northshire, endeavoring to work as a Humanitarian throughout the Kingdom. Though three out of Ceadde’s four sons did in fact join the military and rose to become Knighted over their dedication to the Alliance. That is where things began to change, and not for the better. Darcassian Holt, the eldest son of Daren, neither joined the military nor the Church and instead chose to educate himself on the premise of Commerce throughout the Kingdom and saw that it was heavily lacking in direction. So he took it upon himself to devise a start up venture called Southern United Commerce and has furthered the Holt family name through creating a legacy of his own. They are known throughout much of the southern regions of Stormwind for leading a united regiment and trade organization between the lesser towns and villages. The organization incorporates and promotes adequate trade between the regions of Redridge, Duskwood and Westfall with it’s base of operations located just outside of Darkshire. He married another woman from a prestigious Quel’dorei family forever changing the purity of the Holt line. Sadly he and his wife Anelise, a High Priestess, were not so fortunate when it came to continuing that line, as each of their children with the exception of two had grievous complications. Anelise resolved these complications with dark magic and those five of her seven children would be forever tainted. More recently, with the unfortunate death of Darcassian Holt, Count of Addlewood, his eldest son Natharen Holt prepares for his reception of being named the new Count of Addlewood and will continue to oversee the trade industry in the south, endlessly working to keep the Kingdom well-fed and nurtured. There is hope to secure a distinguished trade route with the northern Kingdoms, but that has proven unsuccessful as of yet, however discussion is still on the table between several houses and agricultural groups to continue Darcassians efforts. Family Tree The Holt family is pretty expansive, an almost accurate family tree can be found here. } |- ! colspan="1" style="background-color:#1b1b1b; font-size:120%; padding:4px;" | |} Notes and references House Holt's Armory Page Category:Houses and Clans Category:Alliance Guild Category:Alliance RP Guild